Nunca pense que tu
by Clow reed1
Summary: la llegada a isla Ballena de Gon después del examen del cazador trayendo consigo a Killua, una estadia que les deparara muchas sorpresas... y NO es un KilluaXGon... X3..... MAHAHAHA Yaoi... obvio no?, GONxKillua uuuuuuultimo cap del fic.....
1. Irumi y sus molestias

Nunca pensé que tu...  
  
Advertencias: ^^ es mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter, algo fuera de lo común ya que es un GonxKillua, nótese Gon seme.... :P shounen ai, lemon..... (yo sin un fic lemon que soy?)   
  
Por Clow Reed  
  
-"Cada Frase... por que demonios apareces por todos lados de mi mente... son tantas las cosas que le debo, tantos los momentos compartidos..."  
  
-"solo quieres matarlo"  
  
-"matarlo? El... es... mi amigo... como puedo querer matar a un amigo como él"  
  
-"solo te interesa por que es la presa perfecta"  
  
-"MIENTES!!!"  
  
-"eres un ser caprichoso, cuando encuentras algo que te interesa lo asechas, pero si te decepciona... ya no te interesa... date cuenta Killua... el es como un juguete nuevo para ti"  
  
Killua despierta sobresaltado, otra vez las palabras de Irumi aparecían en su mente, mira hacía al lado viendo como Gon dormía placidamente. Miro hacía la ventana y recordó, Estaba en casa de Gon en Isla Ballena.  
  
-Creo que debo tomarme las cosas con calma...   
  
-*dándose vuelta* Hmmmm Killua....  
  
-*sonrojado* Ay Gon... *se le acerca y le acaricia la mejilla*  
  
-*despierta* uh?... que pasa Killua?  
  
-Nada... solo una pesadilla *suspira*  
  
-Quieres hablar?  
  
-No lo sé, oye?  
  
-Si?  
  
-Siempre quise preguntarte algo... cuando fue la prueba en que teníamos que cazar las placas... te note algo raro...  
  
-Uh?  
  
-Hisoka... tu blanco era Hisoka  
  
-*abrazándose* no me hagas recordarlo... no se como me convertí en cazador... Hisoka... me dejo vivir, estuve 3 días sin poder moverme  
  
-Gon... *mirándolo fijamente*  
  
-Estuve a punto de retirarme... Kurapica lo noto.  
  
-Por que demonios no me lo dijiste? *enojado*  
  
-Gomen... *llorando* yo... pensé mucho en ti en esos momentos...  
  
-*sorprendido*   
  
-Quise que estuvieras ahí... soy un tonto siempre dependiendo de los demás   
  
Gon se seco las lagrimas sonriéndole, era cierto, había pensado tanto en Killua en esos momentos que llego a sentir vergüenza de sus propios pensamientos, pero era algo que no podía decirle a su amigo  
  
-Uh? Te quedaste callado de repente que estabas pensando UH? *se le acerca*  
  
-*ROJO* NO!!! EN NADA!!!!  
  
-*hace un puchero* no me tienes confianza  
  
-No es eso... créeme *lo mira con tristeza*  
  
-Oye... no te pongas así  
  
El chico moreno se le acerca rápidamente y sorprende a Killua uniendo sus labios suavemente; no sabía por que deseaba hacer eso... desde hace tiempo...  
  
-*se aleja acostándose* Buenas noches Killua  
  
-*aún sorprendido*   
  
Al día siguiente todo parecía normal Gon no dijo nada mas sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche, por supuesto, no iba a comentarlo en pleno almuerzo frente a Mito-san y a su abuela.  
  
Así que espero encontrarse solos, afortunadamente el bosque era bastante profundo y cocinando pescados aprovecho de hablar del tema  
  
-Oye Gon...  
  
-Si? *sin mirarlo*  
  
-Ano...  
  
-Te gusta estar conmigo? *Gon lo mira*  
  
-*sonrojado* Claro que si  
  
-Entonces quédate aquí conmigo, hasta que junte información sobre mi padre  
  
Un entusiasmado Gon continua hablando sobre sus planes con Killua, por supuesto iría a la Cuidad de York y luego a viajar por el mundo. Tan entusiasmado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico albino se le acerco, tomo su cara con una mano haciendo que lo mire para besarlo suavemente  
  
-*rojo* Ki...llua...  
  
-Lo siento... no se lo que hice  
  
-No lo sientas tanto... y hazlo de nuevo si?  
  
-*ROJO* DE QUE HABLAS!!!!???  
  
-*lo mira con determinación* me gusta estar contigo, me gustas Killua...  
  
-Como puedes decir eso con esa facilidad... *nervioso*  
  
-Por que lo siento!!!! Acaso a ti no te gusta estar conmigo?  
  
-Claro que si!!! Pero no es lo mismo...  
  
-"es la presa perfecta... no es así?" ... *mirando hacía otro lado* NO!!! *sosteniéndose la cabeza* CALLATE Irumi!!!  
  
-*nervioso* Cálmate Killua...  
  
Al oír su nombre de los labios de Gon, Killua reacciona tomándolo por los brazos besándolo apasionadamente, para el chico moreno era una acción algo inesperada pero que deseaba tratando de profundizarlo. Aunque su entusiasmo fue mermado al sentir las uñas de Killua hundirse en sus brazos lo que lo hizo tratar de soltarse  
  
-Killua... me estas lastimando... suéltame  
  
-Uh? *mirándolo* Gon... lo lamento... *rompiendo su polera mojándola* no quise herirte... *limpiándole la herida*  
  
-Nunca me habías herido... *mirando su brazo*   
  
-Lo siento mucho... *se saca la polera haciendo vendas* Mito-san me va a matar  
  
-Solo le decimos que me caí *Gon sonríe*  
  
-Tomas todo tan a la ligera  
  
-*le saca la lengua* Así soy yo...  
  
Killua termina de vendar las heridas y se queda mirando las estrellas, Gon lo observa detenidamente, se había sorprendido tanto cuando lo conoció y con el tiempo comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía del chico albino  
  
-*se apoya en el hombro de Killua* No tienes frío?  
  
-Mas o menos... pero no importa *lo abraza*  
  
-Estas cálido... *se acurruca* ya es hora de volver a casa...  
  
-Hmmm... *acariciándole el pelo a Gon*  
  
-Me siento demasiado bien... no quiero volver  
  
-Me voy a resfriar *sonríe*  
  
-Ok ok... regresemos...  
  
Entrando por la ventana ambos chicos llegaron a casa, Mito-san y la abuela de Gon ya dormía profundamente así que no serían regañados hasta el otro día  
  
-Toma *le pasa una polera* te quedara bien...  
  
-Gracias pero hoy dormiré así   
  
-Harás mucho ruido armando la cama...  
  
-Entonces mas te vale no patearme  
  
-*sonríe* Ok!! *acostándose* "aún no te das cuenta... Killua?"  
  
-*se acuesta también* Bien... hora de dormir... *sonrojado*  
  
-Buena noches...  
  
Para ninguno fue fácil conciliar el sueño y a decir verdad tanto Gon como Killua no se movieron de cómo se habían acostado, mas allá de media noche y espalda contra espalda ni Gon ni Killua podían quedarse dormidos  
  
-*nervioso* Killua?  
  
-*también nervioso* dime?  
  
-Estabas despierto? *se da media vuelta*  
  
-Si... *lo abraza*  
  
-*mirando la venda en el brazo de Gon* lo siento... no quise hacerte daño... como puedes si quiera abrazarme *mirando por la ventana*   
  
-Por que quiero... *apoya su cabeza en la espalda de Killua*  
  
-*suspira* es cierto... *le toma la mano a Gon*  
  
-*rojo* acaso no te sientes igual?  
  
-No lo se... sabes?, cualquiera diría que estas enfermo  
  
-Por?  
  
-Estas hablando cosas muy profundas  
  
-Creo que nunca había hablado mas en serio  
  
-Lo se... pero creo que deberías pensar bien las cosas... ya te fijaras en alguna chica... y te olvidaras de mi  
  
-NO! *lo abraza con fuerza* no quiero separarme de ti  
  
-*dándose vuelta* estas seguro de lo que hablas?  
  
-*lo mira con determinación* por supuesto... *bosteza*  
  
-Será mejor que te duermas...  
  
-No se por que de repente me dio sueño... *restregándose los ojos*  
  
-La conversación...  
  
-Hmmm.... *cierra los ojos*  
  
-*acariciándole la mejilla* Gon...  
  
-*sonríe* Killua...  
  
El aludido siguió acariciándole el rostro a su amigo, estaba completamente absorbido por la atmósfera que se había creado, ido mirando las facciones del chico con el que había conocido otra faceta de la vida. Suavemente tomo la barbilla de Gon acercándose lentamente, ahora si estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer y de con quien quería hacerlo. Por el otro lado Gon despertó al sentir los labios de Killua sobre los suyos además de sus manos alrededor de su cintura, por falta de aire el chico moreno abrió un poco la boca permitiéndole a Killua profundizar mas el beso. 


	2. las sorpresas de un chico timido

** Nunca pensé que tu...  
Advertencias: ^^ es mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter, algo fuera de lo común ya que es un GonxKillua, nótese Gon seme.... :P shounen ai, lemon..... (yo sin un fic lemon que soy?)   
Por Clow Reed **

**- "Así que eso es lo que quieres de él?"  
- "Demonios Irumi... ya deja de meterte en mi cabeza"  
- "Crees que es amor?"  
- "no lo sé..."  
- "*se ríe* Como saberlo si nunca has amado?"  
- " y tu?"  
- "no es asunto tuyo... para los asesinos no existe ese sentimiento..."  
- " ja ja... déjame en paz quieres?"**

**Irumi corta su lazo mental con Killua mientras este seguía besando a Gon, quien tuvo que obligadamente ejercer fuerza para separarse tomando una bocanada de aire.**

**- *respirando agitado* NYA!!! KILLUA!!! Pensabas matarme?  
- Gomen... *sonrojado* es solo que todo esto es nuevo para mi  
- Y crees que para mi no?, yo solo hice los que siento... *rojo*  
- Que mas sientes? *mirándolo fijamente*  
- *evitando mirarlo* muchas cosas...  
- *se le acerca* creo que despertó un Gon diferente...  
- honto?**

**Killua se le queda viendo con cierta expresión de duda, casi se arrepintió... pero el que Gon pasara un dedo sensualmente por el pecho de Killua y que lo hizo estremecer, jugo en el hecho y la decisión del chico albino, decisión que fue opacada por quien había tomado la mas grande de las decisiones.**

**  
- Gon...   
- Uh? *mirándolo* hice algo mal?  
- *gota* No...  
- erm... *se acerca al pecho de Killua respirando profundamente***

**Killua lo miro y rápidamente le toma la cara besándolo desesperado, inconscientemente ese chico lo estaba torturando como un profesional provocando en Killua demasiadas y estúpidas sensaciones que desembocaron entre sus piernas.**

**- *jadeando* vaya... *tocándose los labios* eso fue genial Killua  
- ·_·? Eh?  
- Puedo intentarlo?  
- Que cos...**

**Sin dejarlo terminar el chico moreno unió sus labios otra vez pidiendo acceso a la boca de Killua con su lengua, acceso que fue otorgado con gran ansía**

**- Hmmm!!! OO!!! *quedando arriba de Killua* estas bien?  
- *de espaldas en la cama* si... me sorprendes Gon...  
- En serio? *apoyándose en el pecho de Killua jugando con una tetilla* Como se siente?  
(N/A: XDDDD y parecía tan inocente!!!! )  
(Gon: .//////. No vale...)  
- *estremeciéndose* bien... X3  
- me alegro que te guste.. *acariciándole el abdomen* pero a mi me gusto mas el beso *mirándolo con una sonrisa***

**El heredero de los Zoldick solo dejo escapar una gota antes de que Gon volviera a besarlo. Absorto en eso no sintió como una mano de su "amigo" bajaba para encontrar algo que había llamado su atención, Killua solo se percato hacía donde iba esa mano cuando la sintió acariciando su miembro.**

**- Vaya Gon *suspira*  
- Uh?  
- *se hace chibi* Eres imposible!!!! *hace un puchero***

**continuara...  
Notas: erm... supongo que no puedo adelantar mucho de esto pero dejare advertido que por lo menos habrá un cap mas de lemon, obviamente si son listos sabrán que la aventura de estos chicos no ha terminado aún X3, así que demandas, quejas, amenazas de muerte (XDD al estilo Zoldick) las atiendo personalmente... Nah!!! Solo si no les gusta el lemon extremo no sigan leyendo y yasta... **

**  
**


	3. te amo y tu?

** Nunca pensé que tu...  
Advertencias: ^^ es mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter, algo fuera de lo común ya que es un GonxKillua, nótese Gon seme.... :P shounen ai, lemon..... (yo sin un fic lemon que soy?)   
Por Clow Reed **

**- Oye Killua... *hablándole de cerca*  
- Hmmm...  
- Lo estas pasando bien? *lo mira fijamente*  
- Si... *sonrojado***

**Como sabiendo a lo que Gon se refería Killua deja lo que hacía dejando al chico moreno debajo de él, con un beso francés el chico albino comenzó a complacer al hasta entonces su mejor amigo.**

**- No has adivinado lo que quiero =P  
- Eso crees? *empalándose de repente en el miembro de Gon*   
- OO!!! !!!! Itai...  
- *afirmándose* su... goi...  
- Nya!!! Mas despacio Killua...  
- Gomen... *lo mira y sonríe*  
- Lo hacías a propósito!!!! *levantándose*  
- OO!!! GON!!! *afirmándose*  
- *acostando a Killua debajo de él* Y ahora que hago?  
- *gota* prueba moviéndote... :3  
- hidoii...**

**Gon le hace caso moviéndose algo desordenadamente, Killua debió acomodarse y guiarlo lo que no evito que ambos llegaran al clímax juntos, aunque para Killua era la segunda vez.**

**- *se tira encima de Killua* Mori... *jadeando*  
- *abrazándolo* bu bu...  
- *se hace chibi* no estas cansado?  
- *durmiendo*  
- Ok... ya entendí... *tratando de levantarse* uh? *gota* Killua... suéltame...  
- Hmmm *dándose vuelta con Gon aun abrazado***

**Con un poco de dificultad el chico moreno logro separarse de su compañero y darle la espalda aunque no se separo del abrazo de su mejor "amigo"**

**El sol brillaba cuando Mito-san se extraño de que los chicos no se hubiesen levantado aún, como buena madre entro al cuarto de Gon.**

**- YA AMANECIO!!!! GON!!!, KILLUA!!! Uh?  
- *abriendo los ojos* OO!!! Mito-san!!!  
- Que pasa Gon? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma  
- Para nada.... *mirando a su alrededor*  
- Veo que no tuvieron tiempo ni de que Killua armara su cama... ni pijama se pusieron!!  
- *Rojo* Hmmm... quedamos muy cansado con el paseo...  
- mas te vale despertar a Killua sino van a perderse el desayuno**

**Mito-san sale cerrando la puerta tras suyo, Gon suspiro por que no noto la verdad, se bajo de la cama recogiendo su ropa luego sacude al chico albino para hacerlo despertar.**

**- Oye Killua... ya amanecio  
- Hmmm... mándalo a matar... *se da vuelta*  
- Mito-san te va a dejar sin desayuno *le susurra al oído*  
- *despierta* OO *mirando a Gon* Mito-san entro?  
- *sonrojado* Si... pero no sospecho nada...  
- menos mal... *suspira* Ouch!!  
- Te duele? ·_·?  
- Algo, fue mi primera vez... *mirando alrededor*  
- *gota* como puedes decirlo tan ligeramente!!!  
- *le da un beso en la mejilla* ok ok.. vamos a desayunar**

**Killua se pone de pie rápidamente, tomando un Short y una polera vistiéndose, luego empuja a Gon para que fueran a desayunar, como lo dijera el chico moreno Mito-san no sospecho nada, es mas se sorprendió de no verlos tirados en el piso ya que Gon era muy desordenado para dormir.**

**- No te preocupes Mito-san, Killua es peor que yo  
- En serio? Que niños..  
- Oye!!! Quien era el que me iba a comer la pierna!!??? *terminando de comer* Gracias por la comida...  
- Uh? *Mito-san lo mira* por que comiste tan rápido?  
- Quiero ir a bañarme y luego recorrer el bosque!! *animado*  
- "Que demonios le pasa" Hmmm *terminando de comer también* buena idea!!!! Gracias por la comida...  
- niños... que energía no mamá? *mirando la nube de polvo*  
- me alegra saber que Gon por fin tiene un amigo de su edad... espero que todo este bien ya que su amigo también dio el examen del cazador...  
- no te entiendo  
- Son solo preocupaciones de vieja, tu sabes que los cazadores no son gente común y corriente aunque lo parezcan...  
- Es algo de lo que no quiero preocuparme, además Killua parece apreciar mucho a Gon  
- Eso es bueno...**

**Aunque era un preocupación normal, tanto Mito-san como su madre sabían que la amistad que unía a los niños era sincera... bueno.. sin contar con los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.**

**- *lavándose el pelo* ".... que voy a hacer ahora?... ok... esto es un paso en nuestra amistad... supongo que ahora somos novios o algo así..." *restregándose con mas ganas el pelo* Nya!!!!!! Que vergüenza!!!  
- *Gon entra* que te da tanta vergüenza Killua?   
- Uh? Nada... cerraste bien?   
- Si... *se le acerca* dime dime... que estabas pensando...   
- *sonrojado* ano.... en que va a pasar...  
- Por lo de anoche?... *mojándose el pelo*   
- Hmm... papá siempre me dijo que en parte era algo inusual que dos hombres hagan lo que hicimos... *enjuagándose*   
- Te arrepientes?... *sin mirarlo*   
- Uh?... claro que no!!!... *mirando a Gon fijamente* "Demonios que le hizo bien el sexo..." *suspira* "se ve demasiado atractivo..." *se le acerca* Gon...   
- *lo mira y se sonroja* Dime?   
- Haz amado alguna vez?...  
- *mas sonrojado* Mito-san no cuenta verdad?...   
- No me refiero a ese tipo de amor... yo... **

**Gon sabía perfectamente a que tipo de amor se refería Killua, había aprendido a distinguirlo en la prueba del cazador, y lo confirmo la noche anterior... pero veía a Killua tan dudoso de decirlo que prefería hacerse el desentendido... no quería comprometerlo, para el chico albino debía ser algo difícil debido al duro entrenamiento que recibió y las constantes molestias de su hermano. Solo sonrío se acerco a Killua besándolo tiernamente en los labios para luego meterse en la tina.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: ^^ que bien!!!! Termine el lemon!!!... pero... ahora que pasara? Killua podrá decir sus sentimientos?.... no se pierdan el próximo cap. **

**  
**


	4. el final feliz, que suck el titulo

Nunca pensé que tu...  
Advertencias: ^^ es mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter, algo fuera de lo común ya que es un GonxKillua, nótese Gon seme.... :P shounen ai, lemon..... (yo sin un fic lemon que soy?) 

Por Clow Reed

Una agradable fogata cerca del rió luego de un día de seguir recorriendo el bosque, tanto Gon como Killua no hablaron mucho sobre lo ocurrido; para Killua las palabras del moreno aún resonaban en su mente para contrastar con sus propios sentimientos, pero... que eres lo que sentía?.... era un pregunta tan estúpida!!! Que mas iba a sentir por Gon si no Amor?

- "pero si no soy capaz de sentir amor... por que estoy tan seguro?"  
- estas muy pensativo Killua... *Gon miraba el cielo*  
- hmmm  
- Ya lo decidiste? *Gon seguía sin mirarlo*  
- Que cosa?  
- Vendrás conmigo?  
- Si, yo también te amo... *suspira sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo*  
- O.O Killua...

Un sonrojo generalizado en la cara del chico albino al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, había admitid sus sentimientos demasiado rápido y con demasiada facilidad, aunque para él era imposible decirle que no a Gon... quien al caer en cuenta de lo dicho por su amigo"se abalanzo sobre el sonriendo y abrazándolo. Killua se deja levar por el momento, ya había reconocido que amaba a ese chico y a pesar de tener la edad que tenían se sentía pleno por primera vez, sentía que por Gon podría pelear con su familia o contra el mundo si permaneciera a su lado. También pensaba en la posibilidad de ser abandonado... un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, Gon se percato de eso abrazándolo con ternura...

- Nunca te voy a abandonar... no tengas miedo Kilua  
- Lo siento *le acaricia el pelo* pero no se que haría si tu no estas...  
- *lo mira a los ojos* lo mismo digo  
- *Killua se hace neko* otra vez te pusiste serio para hablar  
- MOU!!!! KILLUA!!!!!

Un neko Killua comienza a correr por alrededor del rio seguido por un chibi Gon, un poco a lo lejos una sombra los contemplaba con una sonrisa

- No crees que deberíamos decirles que lo sabemos? *la abuela de Gon aparece detrás de Mito-san*  
- *sonríe* para que?  
- Así no se esforzarían en ocultarlo...  
- *suspira* mi pequeño Gon hecho todo un hombre... hasta me había hecho la ilusion de ser abuela...  
- Nadie sabe lo que el destino nos tiene Mito... pero creo que Gon es feliz así...  
- Mas le vale a Killua no hacerlo sufrir 

Ambas mujeres se retiran sin ser vistas mientras Killua seguía arrancando de Gon. Con un rápido salto Gon atrapa al chico albino

- Deberíamos decirle a Mito-san que la acabamos de ver? *Gon sonríe*  
- *Killua lo abraza* hmmmm yo creo... ellas no saben que nosotros sabemos que ellas saben...   
- @.@ que?  
- XDDDD nada.... déjalo así...  
- *Gon suspira* si tu lo dices... Te amo Killua...   
- *rojo* Yo... también....   
- *Gon lo mira* si siempre que te diga que te amo te pondrás rojo... podría hacer de eso mi deporte favorito...   
- a si?... *le saca la lengua*  
- *se la lame* si... ^^  
- y después dicen que yo soy el que empiezo todo... *se le tira encima a Gon*

Entre cosquillas y demases terminan haciendo el amor en la orilla del Río, sin la preocupación de ser escuchados o vistos ambos dan rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, como lo hicieron por primera vez en la casa de Gon...

Owari...

Notas: XDDD y colorin colorado este fic se ha acabado?... por un lado si... ^^ aunque me quedo bastante mas dulzon el final que hice en el cuaderno... agradezco apoyos morales, sorpresas, frutas y demases que me han llegado por el fic... por fin!!!! Termine otro fic.... *suspira* arigato minna-san!!!!!! 


End file.
